Storybook Mayhem
by Tomoyo's Tenshi
Summary: What was suppose to be an average day at school turned out to be a day of mayhem as an infatuated sorcerer sends Tomoyo into a fairytale book. Now Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Toya, and all the guardians must venture in and save her; while still following the
1. The Beginning of a New Day

**Summary**: What was suppose to be an average day at school turned out to be a day of mayhem as an infatuated sorcerer sends Tomoyo into a fairytale book. Now Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Toya, and all the guardians must venture in and save her; while still following the fairytale's storyline. Mayhem in unavoidable.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captors in any way shape or form. I do not own the stories that shale be the bases of this fic. What I do own is the fictional character I created, as well as the way and ideas that are being portrayed in the fic. I am only putting this up once, for that is all that should be needed.

**As a side note**: Syaoran is back and dating Sakura (much to Toya's annoyance), Eriol and his group have come back as well (minas Kaho; her and Eriol broke up 3 years ago), Eriol's group and Syaoran are living in one mansion (much to Syaoran aggravation), Yukito and Toya are living in a apartment, there is magic, the group are about 18-19 years old (25-26 for Toya and Yukito), and they all attend college (different grads). Oh, and some people are OOC, but that's what helps make this funny.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Day**

It was an ordinary day in Tomoeda; where the sun was raising, birds where chirping, and the call of a new day sounded threw the air with a strong "HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Well what did you expect…Caca-doodle-do? Anyway the cream colored house that the noise emitted from is the Kinomoto residents, home to Sakura Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto (who is currently on a dig), and Cerberus. "KERO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled as she rushed around the room. She stood at 5'4", had short auburn hair coming to her chin, eyes that rivaled emeralds, and at the moment was rushing into a shower while brushing her teeth.

"I TRIED! BUT YOU WOULD NOT WAKE UP!" The tiny yellow creature yelled. This was Cerberus aka Kero. At first glance one would think him to be a stuffed animal with wings. Upon closer inspection though, you could see that it was actually alive; and at the moment, looking quite flustered. "If you did not stay out all night with that Chinese brat, you might have woken up on time." He said as he folded his arms and floated up in mid aid.

"KERO! SYAORAN IS NOT A BRAT! Now can you throw some bread in the toaster for me! I need to finish getting ready!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom, almost completed with her shower. "And please place the lunches I packed last night into my bag." With a sigh the Guardian Beast complied with his mistresses wishes.

---------------

In another area, not to far from the last stood the Hiiragizawa/Li mansion. It is brilliantly decorated with plants and sculptures, mixing western and eastern together beautifully. And although the outside showed a calm and relaxed house, the inside was another story.

"SUGER!" Yelled a small black animal, as it zoomed threw the air. "SUGER! SUGER! SUGER!" It yelled as beams of light escaped form its mouth, hitting various objects along the way. Vases, furniture, portraits, nothing was safe as they were either blasted by the light or fell to the floor because of it. What might be the cause of all this mayhem? Well Nakuru Akizuki snuck sugar into Spinel Sun breakfast, and now Spinel was on a drunken spree.

"YAY! SUPPI! HAHA!" The tall woman as she was happy to see that her planed worked, and so was in a mild fit of laughter. This was Nakuru. She had ruby eyes, long red hair, and stood at 6'1". Currently she was randomly dodging light beams, while laughing at her partner.

"AAHH! STOP YOU FLYING FTUFFED TOY! ERIOL DO SOMETHING! HE WILL TEAR UP THE HOUSE!" A chocolate eyed and short massy haired boy yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to pin the flying beast down. His 5'7" height was no help when trying to catch the 'stuffed toy' from breaking another vase. This was Syaoran Li.

In the doorframe of the room the last figure that lived in the house chuckled softly while holding a cup of tea. He was a handsome man of 5'8", with rich sapphire eyes, pale skin and short neat dark black hair (with a tint of blue). "Why ever would I do that my dear descendent? The barrier on the house keeps our secrets safe, and anything that breaks can easily be repaired again." He said as Spinel flew throw another door. This man was non-other then Eriol Hiiragizawa, half reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The frustrated boy yelled as he followed the beast. "And you need to do it because we will be late for school otherwise." As he watched the beast head for another door, a smirk crossed Syaoran face. "Besides he is heading towards you room. And I would not want him to be the cause of breaking anything that Tomoyo gave you."

For a spit second a panicked and aggravated looked passed throw the sorcerers face before he plastered a smile on his face. "Well I guess we can't be late for school. Otherwise we will run into your future brother-in-law before you see your future wife." Eriol said as he raised his hand slightly. Within seconds Spinel was passed out and magically flouted to him after Eriol set his cup down. Though he has never admitted it to anyone other then Spinel, Eriol cared deeply for the Daidōji woman. He knew that Sakura and Syaoran suspected him of it, and even Nakuru seemed to be getting suspicious; but that alone would not help him get the courage to even ask her out. Hell, he still had a hard time just saying her first name still.

Syaoran came back into the main room, looking a slight mess and glaring at Nakuru. "Why the hell did you give him sugar?" He asked looking angrily at the now nerves woman. He had chosen to ignore Eriol's remarks about Toya for the moment.

"Um…it seemed like a fun idea at the time." She said sheepishly before looking at the clock. "OH, speak of the time, we have to get. I don't want to be late to see my Toya." She said as she ran out the room and got the car started.

Eriol just chuckled as her looked around the room. With another wave of his hand, everything was back to normal; including Syaoran's cloths. "Come on now Syaoran. We do not want to be late right?" He said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, carrying a sleepy Spinel. Syaoran simply followed behind him, grumbling under his breath.

---------------

In a large restaurant, several people were staring; no not eating, not talking, just staring at one table. At the table sat two men, both quite handsome. One was a brown eyed man, with short dark haired, who looked to be 6'3"; while the other was a light brown eyed man, with short scraggily fair haired, who looked about 6'2". These men were Toyo Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro. But people were not staring at them because of there appearance, no that would be good thing. They were staring because of the amount of food one of the two men had gone through.

Toya let out a small sigh. He had thought it would be a good idea to go out and eat breakfast rather then have to cook a banquet for Yukito and himself. Hell, he even found an all you can eat breakfast restaurant. But no matter where he took Yukito, the outcome was always the same; a full meal fit for at least 3 people for Yukito and one meal's worth for Toya. Though he had to smile at his love, Yukito never wasted a single piece of food and always ate what ever Toya paid for. "Yukito, you should slow down a bit, or you are going to chock on your food." He said as he began to finish his own plate.

"But Toya," The man started as he was half way done with his third meal, "The food is really good. And if I don't finish soon, we will have to either leave some of it behind or be late for school." Yukito complained before shoveling more food in his mouth.

Confused, Toya looked at the time. "SHIT! CHECK PLEASE!" He yelled as he noticed the time, ignoring the angry stares from parents as they covered there children's ears. By the time the check came and Toya set the money down, Yukito had finished the last meal and a small piece of cake. After that they were out the door.

---------------

In one of the many empty gardens that were hidden in the college sat a beautiful young lady, singing softly into the sky. Long black hair (with a purple hue) graced down her back to her thighs, working well with her porcelain skin; she could be no taller then 5'5", and each time she sang a note that was higher then the others her eyes would open up, revealing their pure amethyst beauty. This women was non-other then the Daidōji heir Tomoyo Daidōji.

As she finished her song, she smiled to herself. She had been practicing it for a few days and it sounded like she hit all her marks this time, making all the practice worth the while. She had come to school early, well earlier then usual, to practice for the last week so that she knew others would not bother her. After all, being an heiress means that you are sought after by men of all sorts. And although she could have asked her friends to help her, she did not want to disturb them; well that and: Sakura would probably almost make her late, Toya and Syaoran are a little too scary when guys come near her, Yukito would probably be to kind and not be able to help her with the guys, Nakuru would not sit still or stop talking long enough for her to practicing, Kero and Spinel were out of the question, and Eriol…well she would never be able to concentrate enough if it was just her and Eriol.

Sighing to herself, Tomoyo looked at the time and thought it would be best if she headed toward the classroom and start her cleaning duty. She stood up from her chair and picked up her belongings before quietly walking towards her destination, unaware that she was not as alone as she thought she was.

Behind her was a striking young man, who appeared out of nowhere. He was 5'8" with hair so deep a red you would think it was black as it reached half way down his back, eyes as dark a red as blood could be, and skin so white you would think he was dead. His name was Tato Usaki.

For weeks Tato had been watching the young women, though never wale her friends were around, and found that he was simply infatuated with her. Everything about her was amazing; from the way she spoke or laughed, to the way she ate or listened to a person, even the way she moved or slept (though he only saw he sleep once, and that was threw means of magic). He had decided that he would give up all his magic powers, just to be with her. Yes… Tato was a sorcerer, powered by the majestic moon. This was one of the few reasons he never spoke to her, for each time he tried one of the Clow bunch would appear near her; and if there was one thing he hated more then not having this angel, it was anyone directly connected to Clow. And to his dismay, she was close to all those in Japan who were somehow connected to Clow: The Kinomoto and Li were descendants of his, the four guardians were all made by him at some point in time, and worse yet Hiiragizawa was a half reincarnation of the former Sorcerer.

Why did Tato hate Clow so much? Well in this man's past life, Clow took the only thing he wanted and cherished; his only love. From that point on this dark man made it his destiny to hate Clow with a passion. But now things were different. For although both of them were reincarnated, Clow was only half the man he once was while Tato had all his powers and abilities. And this time, he would be the one who won the girl that they both fell for. He could almost see the half-reincarnated twit weeping in dismay, as he realized he could not have the woman he wanted so badly.

Luckily for Tato, he was so deep in his thoughts that he did not see the stone on the ground. And just when Tomoyo turned around, feeling as though she was being followed, Tato tripped and landed face first into the ground behind some bushes. He laid there very quiet as the Daidōji heir looked around, confused. "I must be imagining things again." She said very quietly as she continued out of the garden and into the building.

With a sigh of relief Tato followed her into the building, molding into the shadows. 'Today' he thought 'Today you will be mine. And not Clow, or his followers, will get in my way'

---------------

Ok! How was that for my first fic? Ok? Sucked? Let me know by way or reviews please. I look forward to reading them.


	2. Meeting and Chasing

**YAY! Reviews! I am SO honored. Really. Well I may as well address them…**

**where's Kaho?**

Ok…I never said she was out of his life & to be honest I don't like the woman. So for all I care, she is in America with a new boyfriend. Anyway she is not needed in this fic. As for Eriol's age, Well I am basing it on appearance. So what if that means he is smarter then people that look his own age…Tomoyo is smarter too. So for the purpose of THIS fic, he is 18/19. 

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

The introductions are mainly to give people an idea and to help me with my writing. In all honesty (again, lol) I have a small learning disability that I have been battling through out most of my life, and much to my dismay it has caused me to be highly reluctant about writing anything. I have been on for years, yet this is the first time I have tried writing anything. Anyway you should have seen the fic before I spell-checked it, (lol) almost every 5th word was wrong. But thank you for your observation. I will see if I can get my sister to check my work before I post it. 

**Cheng, ****AngelEmCuti****txe, asga & ****Annonymous Amethyst**

THANK YOU! I will update a chapter (hopefully) every week. This way I can start on the next one and have a deadline.

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

Thank you! I do try and put some detail in my work. It helps me improve and give real life to the story. I am glad you like it.

**MoshiMoshiQueen**

Thank you for the complement and encouragement! It really makes me happy. I will keep trying and hopefully continue getting better. 

**Special thanks to the following people who put me on there Story Alert list, I feel really special for it. **

Mysterious Angel Girl, Mystery Star, rizeleth, & Annonymous Amethyst

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Chasing **

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head on the back seat of her car. "Made it…and with time to spear." She said as she closed her eyes to try and ease the now built up tension.

"Well you may have made it on time, but I am not too sure the other people on the road would have preferred if you did it more safely." Kero said as swirls adorned his eyes. "You cut off two people, and almost crashed into three! And that was before you ran a red light." He said officially getting his bearings back.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Sakura yelled defending herself. "Those jerks sped up so that I could not get into the lane, two of those people cut ME off, the other one stopped short, and the light was yellow when my front tires where over the line meaning I did not run the light." She said puffing her cheeks slightly.

Before the little beast could respond back, there was a small taping noise on the window, causing Kero to act like a stuffed animal and Sakura to turn her head. "SYAORAN!" She squealed as she jumped out of her car and into her boyfriend's arms. Syaoran just smiled as he held her in a tight hug.

After hearing Sakura's squeal, Kero relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Shesh. You both saw each other last night. Stop acting like it's been a week." This comment caused the couple to blush as they parted and Syaoran to glare at the sun guardian.

"Sakura? Why did you bring the stuffed toy here?" Syaoran asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Sakura just sighed and shook her head. 'Those two will never get along' she thought.

"Now, now my dear descendent. Kero is just stating a fact. There is no need to resort to name calling" said Eriol as he walked up to the car, Nakuru following close behind him and Spinel still in his arms looking a little dazed like he just woke.

Syaoran took a deep breath and chose to ignore Eriol's comment. Sakura however, looked at Spinel and gave a sympathetic smile, "Let me guess: Nakuru and sugar." Eriol's smile told her enough. She could hear Kero laughing quietly and shot him a look, causing Syaoran to smile and pull her close.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER NOW, BRAT!" Toya's voice sounded through the surprisingly nearly empty parking lot. The group turned to see a red and angry looking Toya barely being kept at bay by Yukito, who simply smiled and waved at the group.

Syaoran simply smirked at Toya and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders. "Why should I? She is my girlfriend. And if she does not mind then I won't stop." This of course caused Sakura to sweat drop.

If looks could kill, well there would be no one left alive on the planet. But just before Toya could react, another problem had occured; mainly the sudden weight that was thrown onto his back and the high pitched squeal that rang in his ear. "TOYA!"

"SHIT! NAKURU GET OFF ME!" The surprised man yelled as he nearly fell over, Yukito backed away slightly and smiled at the scene. "Yukito, a little help please" Toya begged as he continued to try and get the woman off of his back.

"Aww, but she is just happy to see you Toya. She has not seen you for two days" said Yukito as Nakuru smiled at him devilishly. Yukito simply responded with his kind smile.

"Hello to you to Yu-ki-to" She said, sounding out his name in a playful way. Much to Toya's relief, she got off of his back only to cling onto his arm. "I hope Yue is doing well." She said playfully only to pout a moment later when Yukito simply nodded his head. "Aww, your no fun Yuki."

"Now Nakuru, behave yourself." Eriol said with a chuckle before looking around. "Hmm. Either we missed the memo about school being closed or something is off. With 10 minutes before classes start, the parking lot is looking a little bit emptied." He said as the others looked around and noticed the same thing.

"No, I know we have school today." Sakura said looking around confused. She pulled out her phone and nearly had a heart attack. "KERO!" she yelled, scaring the group out of their wits; even Syaoran and Toya backed away from her, as poor Kero was shocked with fear. "Were you aware of what day it is?"

Poor Kero let out a small answer. "Daylight savings time, right? I set the clock ahead." He said as he looked around; however, he noticed the others were staring at him.

Sakura raised her fist, a vain throbbing in her fist. "Well let me tell you…It is support to be an hour back this time…not forward. I could have had an hour or two more sleep!" She said in a huff, glaring at the poor guardian.

The others in the group were having different problems…It seems they all forgot it was daylight savings time to begin with. So they never set there clocks back to begin with.

"Aww…I could have eaten more at that buffet!" cried Yukito remembering all the food he could have eaten, causing the rest of the group to sweat drop.

"Syaoran, I thought you said we were going to be late today" Eriol said with a creepy smile, clearly trying to fluster Syaoran.

"Well…Um…" The Chinese boy said trying to think. "Well I forgot" he replied scratching the back of his neck, "But hey, now I get to spend a bit more time with Sakura." Upon finishing his statement, Sakura began to blush, causing him to do the same, as well as starting up Toya's threatening rants again.

"Hmm. Well it has been a while since we all had time to spend together" Nakuru stated while placing a hand on her chin. "The only person that is missing is Tomoyo." She smiled as she spoke, not noticing Eriol straitening his posture, though Spinel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't she usually come to school early everyday?" She asked the group.

Spinel was the first to respond, finally recovered from his 'accident' that occurred a while back. "Yes. It helps her evade some of her pressures." The whole group looked grim at that comment. "And if I remember correctly she has cleaning duty this week. So she might even be in the classrooms by now, cleaning the rooms" he finished as he was rewarded with a small scratch behind the ears.

"Well how about we go find her and help her out? Afterwards we can go out for coffee before class starts" Yukito suggested, smiling at the idea.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Sakura said, excited at the idea. She grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the campus. "Come on guys! Let's go find Tomoyo!" She said happily as the rest of the group followed behind her, smiling all the way, some happier than others.

---------------

Tomoyo sighed as she entered the empty classroom and set her bag down; unaware that one of her books slid out and was now lying at the corner of the desk. She had started cleaning the room before she had gone to practice so all that was really left was to put the fresh flowers in the vase and to wait for the class to start. Unlike the others she was aware of the time change, and set it right; but for some reason she was feeling uneasy lately, as if someone was watching her every move. And much to her dismay it was affecting her life. She was more jumpy and tired lately, but thankfully, not enough for the others to notice yet.

As she placed the flowers in the vase she just stared at them for a long moment, unaware that someone else had entered the room. "They are very lovely" came a male voice from over her shoulder, "But not as lovely as you." Startled Tomoyo quickly turned around to look at the new comer, only to find herself staring right into deep red eyes. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you" Tato said as he took a step back and bowed at her.

Composing herself, Tomoyo smiled politely at the young man. "That is all right. I was just not expecting anyone to come in for at least another hour." She then got a good look at the man, "You do not look familiar. Are you new to the campus?" She asked, curious as to whom he was.

"Well I would not say that I am new, I have been at the campus for about a month, but I am still getting the hang of things." Tato said with a smile, "My name is Tato Usaki. May I be so blessed to know the name of the angel in front of me?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Tomoyo began to feel uneasy but smiled and continued the conversation. "My name would be Tomoyo Daidōji, kind sir. May I inquire as to your presence in the room?" She asked as she walked over to her desk by the window, Tato following her.

"I am simply wishing to spend some time with an angel." He said as he smiled kindly, before noticing a book halfway off of her desk. He picked it up and smiled even more. "You like fairytales Miss Daidōji?" He asked.

'Where is help when I need it? I am not getting a good feeling from this guy.' Tomoyo thought before replying to the man in front of her. "Yes I do. But this particular book is being used for research. I was asked by the drama club for help in designing cloths for the play." She answered smoothly.

"Really Miss Daidōji, you are too kind." He said as he suddenly felt a magical presence enter the building. "Tell me Miss Daidōji. Do you ever wish to live a fairytale life?" He asked as his smile never left his face.

Unsure as to how to respond to his question, Tomoyo hesitated before replaying "I guess it would be an interesting life-" she began before he interrupted her.

"Then perhaps you would allow me to be your prince charming to you, my beautiful princess." He requested as he bent down on one knee and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. He could feel them running now, the group of magical beings and guardians; they must have felt his magical presence and wished to find him. But it would not matter…he will accomplish his goal.

Tomoyo stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes before she looked at him sadly. "I am sorry." She said softly, "But I already have someone in mind to play my prince." She had been thinking of a blue eyed sorcerer as she responded, but then shook the thought out of her head. "Besides life is no fairytale." She suddenly looked at the door though as she heard hurried footsteps coming from the hall.

"I see." Tato said in a low voice, knowing who was in her thoughts. And that made him angry. 'I will NOT lose.' He thought violently. "I guess we will have to change that" he said as his aura flared up.

Tomoyo looked up at him confused but before she could question him, the classroom door flew open and in the doorway stood all her friends. Even Yue and Ruby Moon were there. She noticed Sakura had her staff out and quickly became alarmed, but what startled her more was the fear in her cousin's eyes. "TOMOYO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Before Tomoyo could get away however, Tato grabbed her wrist with his free hand and twisted her around so that her back was up against his chest. He then effortlessly sent a magic wave through her, causing her to faint. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the followers of Clow" he said looking at them before glaring darkly at Eriol, "And a piece of Clow himself."

"Tato" Eriol said, mildly surprised, "I don't care what you are doing here or why, but let her go." His voice becoming more dangerous and demanding with each word he spoke. Seeing Tomoyo helpless in that man's arms was making him loose his cool, and that was not something people were used to seeing.

Tato merely smirked. "Sorry Clow. But I am here for her. And I am here to take her away." He said as the book he was holding began to glow an eerie shade of red. "Now if you don't mind, my princess and I have a 'Happily Ever After' life to live." He said and with that both Tomoyo and him were cover with the same red light and disappeared from sight. The slight thud of an object hitting the floor was heard as the book Tato was holding fell to the ground where they once stood.

"NO, TOMOYO!" Sakura cried as the group ran to the spot in dismay. Carefully she picked up the book as tears filled her eyes.

"Shit Hiiragizawa. Who the hell was that, and what did he do with Tomoyo." Syaoran demanded as he glared at Eriol, only to see his friend looking pained and filled with anger.

"His name is Tato Usaki, and he is an old rival of Clow Reed." Eriol replied as he gently took the book from Sakura's hands and looked at it. The magic that Tato used on the book was still present, but fading fast. "We don't have much time. I will go in the book and get Tomoyo back." He then looked up at the group. "You can come if you want, but I must worn you. We will not be able to use our magic once we are in there. Also we may be at the books mercy. Tato and Tomoyo are undoubtedly characters in the book, and we will be to. So I have no doubt in my mind that we may be forced to follow some sort of plotline the book has given to us." The expression on his face conveyed his concern as he looked at each one of them. "If you want to come I need to know now."

Sakura wiped her eyes and gave a stern look. "I will come. Tomoyo was always there for me. There is no way I will not be there for her." She suddenly looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder, only to meet Syaoran's fire-filled gaze.

"I agree. We would be no where without Tomoyo, and she is a very dear friend to me. I will do all that I can to help bring her back safely." Syaoran said as he looked up, ready to kill Tato for his actions.

"She is my cousin and like a sister to me, a less monster like one at that." Toya moved quickly out of the way as Sakura tried to stomp on his foot. "I will not leave her when she needs my help most. Besides, it is not like I have any powers anymore anyway."

Yue nodded. "I will follow my mistress where ever she goes. And Yukito wishes to help out too." He said with very little emotion shown. Though if you looked close enough, a small vain could be seen throbbing, as he chose to ignore Kero's 'kiss up' remark.

Spinel and Nakuru nodded there heads in full seriousness. They wanted to help bring back Tomoyo by any means necessary. She was very dear to them and was the only person who they wanted to be with Eriol.

Kero was the last one to respond. "Well I am not about to be left out now. Besides when she comes back she might make some of her fabulous cake as a thank you." He said as he started to drool. The sound of a collection of angry and disbelief filled voices rang throughout the room, all shouting 'Kero', making the little beast blush. "What? Can't a guy be hopeful? Besides I did not want to say the same thing as the brat." He replied, earning a few glares.

"Very well," Eriol said as he held out the book. "Place one hand on the book and I will get us in, and we will save Tomoyo." Everyone placed a hand, or paw, on the book; and just like he said, Eriol used his powers to get them in. Within moments a bight blue light engulfed them and they too were gone. All that remained was a book containing three stories, lying open to the world.


	3. Aladdin! Or should we say Eriol!

Aladdin

Sorry it took me longer then usual to update, but I had a few things going on and my editor ended up overdoing it on work and could not help me edit. That and I did not expect this to be quite as long as it is turning out. Anyway…YAY! I got more responses. That really makes me smile. Thank you everyone. Let's see…I guess I should respond to them.

**Cheeseycraziness**

LOL…Your review made me smile and laugh. I am glad you thought it was good. And I am glad you reviewed at all, so thank you!

**AngelEmCuti**

Thank you! I am glad you liked it. I was afraid it might be too long.

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

Thanks…Now you get to see some of the fun REALLY begin. I hope it is worth the wait.

**Annonymous Amethyst**

Here it is…I hope I did not keep you waiting too long. And thank you for putting me on your favorites list!

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly**

Don't worry about it. I have survived this long with it, so it does not bother me too much. And in all honesty I still hate to write, but I thought I should still give it a try. I find it helps me improve quite a bit. I don't think there is much to learn from me that you can't learn from others, but I am flattered. Thank you.

**Azure-x-Rose**

I will update as much as I can! And thank you for your kind words. I must admit though Microsoft word helps me a lot with my disability. As for the stories I am using….Well, I originally had about 12, but since I am still straining to do these three, I thought it better just to do three. Who knows maybe if I do all right I will make a sequel. But I can't tell you what the other 2 stories are just yet. Please be patient and they will be revealed.

**Minglejingle**

Thank you! I am glad I got you hooked. I hope you like it all the way through.

**xXKeii-chanXx ()**

Thank you. I am sure you are good too. Just keep practicing and I know you will get better.

Thank you to the following people who added me on there Alert List's!

**Cheeseycraziness, AngelEmCuti, Annonymous Amethyst, AniMangaFrEAk19930, Azure-x-Rose, Property Of Kish, qtxdarkangel**

Oh before I forget…I DON'T OWN THIS FAIRY TAIL or CCS….Thank you! & yes…this is Disney based.

**Aladdin!? Or should we say Eriol!?**

A dry heat ran across the desert land as waves of sand whipped around in a fierce manner. The pitch black night sky shined with the light of millions upon millions of stars as the moon glowed fiercely. In the middle of this vast land stood a dark tall figure on a horse with a small animal on his shoulder.

"Tell me why I have to be your pet….I am not even on your side!" Complained a small yellow creator sitting on the mans shoulder as he folded his arms in annoyance, "Hell. I would rather be with the brat."

Tato balled up his fist as his eyebrow twitched "You and your group were the morons that followed me and my princess here. So as punishment you are to remain under my control. At least until I achieve my goal. Got it?" He said while glaring at Kero.

Kero shrank back in fear. "And if I don't listen then what will you do. Eriol said that we have no powers while we are in the book." The small beast retorted.

Tato just smirked evilly. "He is right. Normally no one would have any powers. However my role in this story seems to be one that has magic. So I have the advantage here, little beast." He said as he smirked triumphantly. Kero just nodded his head, looking totally helpless. "Now," Tato began before looking at Kero "Tell me. Do you have any idea what this story is about?"

This question caused the guardian beast to fall off Tato's shoulder in surprise. "You mean you put yourself in a story that you have never read?" He gawked in surprise before flying back onto his shoulder.

"Not a clue…I was always too busy trying to improve my magic and finding out how to defeat Clow." Tato replayed nonchalantly as he saw another figure on a horse heading towards them. "All I know right now is that my love is truly a princess and that I have a strong urge to find some magic lamp." He said while taping his finger on his chin. "The man coming over here now is supposed to help me achieve that goal by finding another half of a key to get to it."

Kero just sighed. "Well your guess is as good as mine. I spend all day playing video games. So I am as clueless as you."

"Oh well…Just be a good beast and help me get through this quickly. The faster we do this the sooner we can leave this place. I don't know about you, but I am not too fond of all this sand." Tato said as Kero, who simply nodded his head. Tato frowned at the stranger as he approached. "You are late! You better have the item we need." He said with an edge in his voice that sounded as though he were ready to kill.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one. I did not think it would take so long to achieve the item, but I do have it; though I did have to slit a few throats to get it." The stranger said as he showed Tato a half of a key, But just as Tato was about to grab it the stranger moved it out of his grasp and held out one of his hands. "Oh no you don't. I want my treasure first." The stranger declared, looking smugly at Tato.

Kero flew over and snatched the item up from the strangers hand before giving it to Tato. The only thing running through Kero's mind at the moment was the sooner this was over with, the sooner he could have some food.

Tato smiled as he looked at the half key, "Trust me, my little friend. You'll get what's coming to you soon." He said as he began to bring the two key pieces together, ignoring Kero as he murmured an 'I bet he will'. As the two half pieces met, a bright glow engulfed the item before a whole key was formed. Then without warning it flew out of Tato's hands and soared off in some random direction. "Quickly, follow the trail!" Tato yelled. Without wasting a moment Tato and the stranger chased after it, with poor Kero desperately holding onto Tato's Shoulder. Finally, after a few minutes, the key stopped in front of a large dune before separating back into two pieces and shooting into the dune. As soon as contact was made the dune began to rice and take shape till it looked like a giant lion's head, with the two half's of the key as eyes. "Finally, after a few hours of searching! The cave of wonders!" Tato cried as he let out a small laugh.

"A few hours of searching?" Kero said raising an eyebrow, but making sure that the stranger did not hear him.

"What do you expect? I only arrived in the book today" replied Tato, as he dismounted from his horse, fighting the urge to hit Kero on the head. Tato then looked at the stranger with a slight glare, "Remember. Bring me the lamp. You can have the rest of the treasure that's in there, but the lamp is mine. Got it?" The stranger simply gulped and nodded while walking toward the cave.

Kero then looks at Tato and whispers to him, "Where the hell did you pick up this bozo? He must be a complete idiot to do anything you ask and not question it." This resulted in Kero getting hit on the head to shut him up.

Suddenly, without warning, the cave began to talk. "Who disturbs my slumber? I was actually having a good dream!" It asked getting ready to bite off someone's head if they did not have a good excuse.

The stranger looked at Tato, slightly frightened; however Tato just nodded his head as if daring the man to back down now. With a gulp the stranger moved forward. "A thousand apologies, oh great one. I am just a humble thief, wishing to be granted access." He said with a small bow.

The eyes of the cave slanted slightly. "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." And with that the cave opened its mouth wide. The stranger dared not look at Tato again, so he made his way slowly to the mouth and claimed it. After a few cautious steps, the stranger let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived, for at that a loud roar emitted from the cave and before the stranger could leave, the caves opening clomped down on the poor man and silenced his screams. With that the cave turned back into a regular dune, spreading sand all over the area, and the two half keys falling helplessly to the ground. In a faint voice, one thing was heard. "Seek out the diamond in the rough. Only he may enter."

Kero unburied himself, coughing a bit, and began to pat himself down to release all the sand that collected itself on him. "Great. Just great. Now I am dirty and hungry. And that whole show got us no where. I WANT OUT OF HERE AND I WANT PUDDING!" He complained as he picked up the two key pieces and marched back to Tato.

"Is food the only thing you think about? Just be patient and we will get back to the palace. You can eat something there." Tato then looked at where the cave once stood. "I guess that idiot was not worthy enough."

Kero just rolled his eyes. "You think? What are you going to do know, oh brilliant wonder?"

Tato's eyebrow twitched slightly before getting back on his horse. "I will simply find this diamond in the rough. And if you do not hurry I will leave without you and you can starve to death out here." He said before motioning the horse forward.

"AHHH! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Cried the poor little beast as he flew after Tato.

--

Eriol had no idea what story he was in, or where most of the others were, but he did know one thing…he was not a fan of white puffy pants and a purple vest that did nothing but cover his back to help protect him from the sun. At the moment he found himself thankful for all the training he had been doing with Syaoran for the past few years, otherwise he was sure he would be even more embarrassed.

However at the moment cloths were not his main. Right now his main issue was to get away from the guards and Toya. Why? Well, upon coming into the book Eriol found out a few things. The first thing, besides his apparel and the heat, was that he had no money. The second thing was that no one wanted to hire him or lend him money. The third thing was that he still needed to eat, and much to his dismay food costs money. So how was he suppose to eat? Well…he decided to 'borrow' some food, with the full intent of paying the vender back when he had the money. Nevertheless the vender did not like that system, and so he called the guards.

Now this led to another discovery. Eriol found out that Toya was captain of the guards, and normally that would not be a problem. But much to Eriol's dismay, Toya did not seem to recognize him. In fact Toya nearly chopped off his hand. With that in mind, Eriol came up with only one conclusion…Since Toya gave up his powers to Yue, he must be affected by the characters personality in the book. This also made him realize that Tomoyo may be in the same situation. Which put her in more danger since she would have no memory of who they are or the circumstances that lead them to all be trapped in the book.

Anyway, back to what was going on. At the moment Eriol was being chased down because he had just recently 'borrowed' a loaf of bread. In his hast, he almost fell off an edge of a building. "They make way too much fuss over something so small." Eriol murmured as guards yelled at him to stop and threatened to chop off his hands. With a sigh Eriol proceeded to make his get away by jumping off a building and using two ropes, which were holding laundry between two buildings, to get to the bottom, creating a large pile of clothing all around him. With a sigh of relief he begins to get up, so that he may eat in piece.

"There he is!" A guard cried while pointing down at Eriol. "You won't get away that easily, street rat!"

"If they think that was easy, then why don't they try it?" Eriol questioned as he got up and threw some cloths on as a disguise. He hears a small chuckle to his right and spots a little girl.

"You're in trouble!" The little girl said while holding her hands in front of her face and giggling.

"Trouble? No way." Eriol replied with a wink at the child. "You're only in trouble if you get caught…" Much to his dismay Toya found him right at that moment and revealed his disguise. "Like right now…now I am in trouble." Eriol said as he heard the little girl laughing some more and ran off.

Toya just glared darkly at Eriol. "And this time, you wont get-" Before Toya could finish his sentence a small pail faced, red haired monkey pulled his hat down and hugged his neck, laughing hysterically, before jumping onto Eriol's shoulder.

"Ahh. Perfect timing Nakuru." Eriol said with a smile before he began to run off. "Sorry Toya. Maybe another time." Just as he was about to get away a few more guards appeared from an ally way and blocked his path, swinging there swords wildly. "Oh for crying out loud." Eriol mumbled as he dodged a few of the blades. He then spotted some barrels towering on one-another and decided to use them. With swift actions, both he and Nakuru scamper up the barrels and onto a ledge before knocking them over onto the guards. "That should buy us some time." Eriol said with a sigh before he heard a voice.

"Get back here scoundrel!" Toya yelled as he began to climb up the wall.

"My, he is persistent." Eriol commented as he blinked at his half-son. "Come on Toya. Just a little snack?" he called smiling at the man. Only to dodge a sword flying at him. "Ok ok, I can take a hint." He said as he jump onto the floor and found himself surrounded. Swiftly he put an arm around the now descended Toya, as though they were old friends. "You know you got to eat to live. And I have to steal to eat. Otherwise we'd all get along right?"

"Wrong boy!" Toya declares as he and the other guards' lunged at him. Luckily Eriol moved out of the way just before they created a dog pile.

As they untangle themselves, Eriol ran up a staircase into a room full of carpets. Hearing some pursuers follow him, he quickly grabbed a carpet. Just as the guards enter the room Eriol prepares to jump. "Wish me happy landing!" he said with a smile as he jumped off.

Eriol glided down safely to the ground. Not wanting to lose him, some of the guards jumped out the window to catch him, but their fate was not as kind. They ended up demonstrating gravity and were met with a cushion of manure on the ground.

"If they still wish to chase us now, I will have to give my self up. I don't think I would be able to handle the sight without hurting myself with laughter." Eriol said with a chuckle as he and Nakuru walked into the back alleyways, munching on their bread.

As they were aimlessly walking, Eriol began to look troubled. "Well Nakuru…So far we know that we are in Agrabah. And we know that Toya is all right, though he will not be of any help to us at this moment in time. But there is still no sign of the others. This does not seem to bold well for us." He said looking down and walking to his current home.

--

In the palace there was a large garden with various types of flowers and a large fountain. On the fountain's rim sat a young woman, with fabric draped over her lap and a needle in her hand. By her feet laid a large black panther, looking like he was reading a book.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Ah there you are." A man called, wearing a rather large hat and white turban. This man just happened to be the sultan, and at the moment was Yukito. "Huh? What are you making this time?" He blinked looking at the material.

Tomoyo looked up. "Well father, the curtains in the throne room were looking a little dingy and out of style. So I thought I would make new ones for them." Tomoyo said with a smile before petting the panthers head. "And Spinel wanted to be outside, so I thought it would be better to work by the fountain today." Spinel just lifted his head as Tomoyo petted him before returning to his book.

"Ah. I see. You are always helping make the palace look good." Yukito said with a kind smile and patted her head as he sat down next to her.

"Yes. And I would love to help make the rest of Agrabah just as wonderful if you would let me go out and work with it." Tomoyo said as she prepared her best puppy face.

Yukito scratched his head and looked away, letting his eyes be covered by his fair hair. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Tomoyo. Agrabah is full of many dangerous people and things." He replied before he heard her sigh. "Besides it is against the law for you to mingle with commoners." He said, grasping for excuses.

Tomoyo sighed and placed the fabric down before walking over to a nearby bird cage. "Well that law is wrong. How can I tell what people need if I am never to venture out to them?" She said looking sad. "And I don't think it is any more dangerous out there then it is in here. I can't help but think that our Royal Advisor is trying to propose to me." She said before taking a bird out of the cage.

"Well there may be worse people then him out there. So I am afraid that you must follow that rule. And because I am having trouble replacing him, you must stay with Spinel at all times as well." Yukito said before taking the bird from her and looking at her sympathetically. "Tomoyo, you're a princess. And as such you must be kept safe."

Tomoyo simply looked away and picked up the fabric again. "Sometimes I wish I were not a princess." She whispered as she began to walk off.

Yukito just sighed and looked at Spinel. "You better go follow her. No telling where Tato is. And please stop trying to read the books out in the open…The guards and servants already think that you are weird." He said as he picked the book up off of the floor. Spinel merely got up and took the book from his hands before following Tomoyo out.

--

Yukito sighed as he walked into the throne room. "I wish I knew where Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Nakuru were. Maybe one of them would know how this tail goes. Tomoyo and Toya do not seem to have any knowledge that we are in a book, Kero is stuck with Tato, and Spinel made a notion that he knows, but he can not talk in his currant form. Ah how can things get worse?" He sighed just as the door opened and Tato stepped in, holding his staff. 'Spoke to soon' he thought as he put on a smile. "Hello Tato. Tomoyo is not here so you can just go away."

Tato merely raised an eyebrow. "Still have not found a replacement huh? Sucks for you. I won't be leaving anytime soon 'sultan'" he mocked giving a fake bow, nearly knocking poor Kero off his shoulder. As is the poor little guardian looked like he wanted to say something, but could not open his mouth. "Anyway as much as I would love to see my princess, I came here to see you." He said looking up.

Yukito blinked for a moment before his eyes slightly slanted. "Why would you want to see me? And I wish you would take off whatever spell you have on poor Kero. It is not like he can tell me everything you are planning with you here." He said looking more like Yue then Yukito.

"I am sorry, but I simply can not trust him to do that." Tato replayed with a smirk before making a frown. "Anyway both you and I know that your comrades are also here in this fairy tail. And as much as I would hate to see them, I find it more annoying not knowing anything about this fairy tail. I don't suppose you would be willing to give me the mystic blue diamond in order to find them?" he asked in a bored tone.

Yukito just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Even if I want to see them and know what is going on I would never help you!"

"Well I guess it can't be helped" Tato replied with a sigh before bringing his staff up to Yukito's eyes. "You will give me the mystic blue diamond, and everything will be fine." Tato demanded.

As much as Yukito wanted to fight it, he found he could not. "Everything will be fine." He repeated before removing the ring from his finger. "Here you go Tato." He said in a hypnotic voice.

"You are most gracious, guardian host. Now, why don't you run along and eat some of your wonderful food?" Tato said as he pulled back his staff and lead Yukito to a table.

"Yes…Lots of wonderful food." Yukito said before he began stuffing his face with the garnished goods that lay before him. This only caused Tato and Kero to sweat-drop as they left Yukito and went to Tato's secret room.

--

Darkness ruled the sky once more as night fell on the land, and created a sense of piece and tranquility. In the palace garden, a cloaked figure ran towards the palace wall. As the figure began to climb, a black panther tugged on the cloak revealing Tomoyo. She quickly looked down at the beast and gave a small sad smile as she bent down and hugged him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Spinel. But I can't stay here like a caged bird any more. I will miss you dearly" she said as she pulled away. As she tried to climb a second time, Spinel did his best to help her reach the top. "Good bye!" She whispered as she blew him a kiss and disappeared over the wall.

Spinel gave his own sort of sigh and walked away. 'I hope she finds him,' he thought as he made his way back 'and if Eriol is not him, I will be in trouble.'

--

Even in the early morning, the market was bustling. People moving to and fro as they got what they needed, of course, with the help of shopkeepers luring them in. On top of one of the shopkeeper's shops sat Eriol and Nakuru as they looked around in hopes for a familiar face. Meanwhile Tomoyo was secretly wandering around the marketplace, keeping her head covered protectively as she politely rejected the calls of many shopkeepers.

Suddenly a small child bumped into Tomoyo, setting her slightly off balance, which causing the cover on her head to fall off. The child quickly called an apology before running off as she quickly covered her head again.

However, as fast as this was Eriol and Nakuru happened to see her face. "Tomoyo!" Eriol whispered a sigh of relief, happy to have finally found someone, and that she looked safe still. With a smile he got off of the shop and made his way towards her.

As Eriol was making his way towards Tomoyo, she happened to see a small hungry child reaching for a small piece of fruit. Without thinking, Tomoyo picked up the small piece of fruit and handed it to the child. "Here you go." She said smiling as the child gave her a toothy grin and ran off.

Before Tomoyo could walk away a hand found itself on her shoulder and a crackly voice spoke to her "You were going to pay for that right?" A tall vender asked as he gave her a suspicious glance. "Otherwise you will have to be punished."

Tomoyo looked mystified. "Pay? I am sorry sir, but I do not have any money." She said fearfully as she took a step back, noticing his angered look. "Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan." She said quickly before he roughly grabbed her hand.

"You little thief! Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He asked as he grabbed a cleaver he had handy and pined her hand down to the table. "It is the loss of your hand!" He continued as he began to swing it down at her hand, ignoring her please to stop.

Just as the cleaver was about to make contact with her hand, a pale hand stopped it while pulling Tomoyo's hand free. "Thank you, kind sir, for finding my sister. I have been looking everywhere for her." Eriol said with a catlike smile before turning towards Tomoyo and looking like he was upset. "You really should stick close to me little sister." He said as he sent her a wink, instantly silencing any protest she may make. "It makes it really hard to help you go to the doctor if you disappear like that, as well as harder to keep you out of trouble." He finished, hoping she would play along.

"You know this girl?" The vender asked, casting a suspicious glance at him and Tomoyo.

"Why of course, kind sir. This is my sister…well half sister and cousin to be precise. Our father was not very good at following the churches laws all the time. And because of such a thing, my poor sister ended up being punished" he said dramatically before coming close to the guy and whispering loudly, "She is a bit out of her mind." He said as he made a clockwise hand gesture to the head.

Not fully convinced the man grabs Eriol by the vest collar. "She claims to know the sultan!" he retorted with a sneer.

Eriol quickly slipped out of the man's hold and pointed to Nakuru, who was sitting on a camel watching the whole thing with smile. "She thinks our pet monkey is the Sultan."

Tomoyo took the hint and bowed low to Nakuru. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" she asked acting humble; while Nakuru is trying desperately not to burst up laughing and pats Tomoyo on the head.

"Alas…It is a heartbreaking sight isn't it?" Eriol asked the vender while stealing another apple and handing it to him. "However I do not see why she should be punished when the apple she handed to the boy is right here. He was kind enough to tell me you had found my poor sister." Eriol then turns to Tomoyo and helps her stand up, "Now come, my poor dear sister. We must go see the doctor," he stated as he leads her away.

"Oh, the one on the sun and has wax wings?" Tomoyo asked, still in her part as she blinked innocently at Eriol.

"Yes. The one who lives on the sun and has wax wings." Eriol replied with a chuckle before calling out to Nakuru. "Come, oh mighty sultan." Unable to control it anymore, Nakuru runs up Eriol's shoulder and bursts out laughing as the three of them leave the market.

--

"NNNOOO! TATO YOU BEAST! GIVE ME THE COOKIE!" Kero whined as he tried in a desperate attempt to reach for what appeared to be a floating cookie right in front of him. At the moment the poor guardian beast had his wings tied down and was running on a miniature treadmill which produced sparks of lightning.

"You can have the cookie once you reach it." Tato replied with a smirk as he watched poor Kero help him out with his plan whether he wanted to or not. The faster Kero ran the more electricity he made, and the more lightning he created. "Faster Kero. You almost reached it." He said with a laugh as Kero complied. A large bolt of lightning finally struck the mystic blue diamond, which was hanging inside an hourglass, and produced a sandstorm inside the object. "Finally," Tato said while standing over the hourglass "Oh sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

"Sorry… to tell... you this… but that… sounds really… lame." Kero said while gasping for air.

Tato ignored Kero as he looked inside the hourglass. On the top of the object a sand sculpture of the cave formed, while at the bottom a picture showed. Slowly a picture of Eriol and Tomoyo showed up as they were claiming some stairs. Tato blinked once, twice, and then began to get angry. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PERSON DOING WITH MY PRINCESS!" he yelled in anger, "AND WHY IS HE THE ONE I NEED!" In his anger Tato threw the hourglass to the wall, smashing it to bits. "Damn you Clow. Now I am pissed. I think I will have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace and throw him in the dungeon" he sneered as his fist curled up into a ball and he began to head out of the room.

Kero finally slumped to the ground in exhaustion and was surprised to find that his wings were suddenly free. "At long last… COOKIE!" he shouted with glee as he flew up to the cookie and grabbed it. Hungrily he took a bite out of it only to spit it back out. "What the…AHHH, This is one of those fat-free healthy cookies. AND IT'S STALE! TATO GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A GOOD COOKIE DAMN IT!" Kero yelled as he flew after Tato.

--

"Almost there." Eriol said as they climbed more stairs, doing his best to avoid boxes and bags that were in the way, and holding Tomoyo's hand the whole way.

Tomoyo was not so lucky to get her footing and almost fell, but Eriol was fast enough to catch her before hurt herself from the fall. Feeling herself blush a deep scarlet, she quickly straightened herself up and avoided his gaze for fear of never being able to look away again. "I want to thank you for stopping that man earlier." Tomoyo spoke suddenly, trying to control her blush.

Eriol smiled gently at her. "It was nothing. What else would a gentleman do after seeing a beautiful damsel in distress?" He asked playfully. "But judging from your reaction I would guess that today was your first day in the market alone. Am I correct? You should know that it is quite dangerous here." He asked her as he helped her over some boxes.

"I guess it is obvious. But I guaranty you," she spoke softly as she jumped over several boxes ahead of him, "I am a fast learner." She smiled as Eriol and Nakuru stared at her.

Quickly recovering from the shock, Eriol caught up to her and moved some boards out of her way. "Right, I will remember that. Come on this way." He said as he once again took her hand and made his way up the last set of stairs. "Careful now, some of the stairs are older then they look" he stated as they made it to the top.

"Is this where you live?" Tomoyo questioned as she glanced around. "It is quite fabulous." She finished with a smile, causing Eriol's cheeks to glow a soft shade of pink.

"Yep. Nakuru and I have lived here for as long as we have been in Agrabah," he answered as he scratched the back of his head. "It is not much, but its got a great view." He said as he pulled back the curtain on one of the walls to reveal the view over most of Agrabah, including the palace. Thinking of something to say, Eriol's voice echoed through the cluttered room as he stated the next thing that came to his mind. "The palace looks pretty amazing. I bet it has a wonderful decorator. I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…"

"Oh, I bet it's wonderful." Tomoyo replied with a sigh as she sat down, refusing to look anymore. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress, what you can and can not do or say."

"It's probably better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking from the guards." Eriol continued before slowly pulling away from the window. "Sometimes I just feel so…"

"You're not free to make your own choices." Tomoyo continued feeling lost. "Your just so…"

At this point Nakuru looked at one person from another in bewilderment before smacking her head and shaking it from side to side, already knowing where this was going. As if on cue, she pointed her finger up in the air, while making a tapping movement right as the next word was uttered by both people in sequence. "…trapped."

Both Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other in surprise before breaking out into smiles. "So where are you from?" Eriol asked as he began to walk towards her, not wanting to stop talking with her but needing to know if she was all right in this fairytale.

"What does it matter?" Tomoyo replied as she looked at the ground "I ran away, and I am not going back." She declared as she felt him sit next to her. "My father's forcing me to stay in my cage of a home and I am beginning to feel suffocated." She explained as she pulled her knees closer to her body.

"Really? That's--that's awful" Eriol said as he placed a hand on her shoulder while silently praying that it was not Tato that was making her suffer. "I wish there was something I could do to help. For now all I can do is offer you to stay here for as long as you want," he finished, being as sincere as he could be.

Tomoyo smiled gently at him "That's very sweet. I think I will have to take you up on that offer." She said before getting lost in his blue eyes. Without thinking she noticed how close they were and that they were getting closer by the second, till they were just inches apart.

Alas, fate was cruel to the two of them once more as Toya and the other guards come barging into the room. "There you are!" Toya yelled as he charged towards the two.

"They've found me!" Both Eriol and Tomoyo yell before looking at each other bewildered, "They're after you?" They ask as another loud crash from the guards caught their attention.

Tomoyo began to panic. During the commotion she hadn't even realized that Eriol left her side to look out the window. In a whirl she began to mumble, "My father must have sent them--"

"Do you believe in magic?" Eriol suddenly asked as he turned to look at Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, momentarily forgetting the guards and gazing at Eriol.

Eriol simply extended his hand to her. "Do you believe in magic?" He repeated the question while looking at her with hope shining in his eyes.

Hesitating for just a moment, Tomoyo slowly reached up and took his hand "Yes." She replied, unsure as to why he would ask such a thing at that moment in time.

Eriol immediately pulls her close to him and nods to Nakuru before looking back out the window. "Than Jump!" he yells as he pulls her down with him, holding her close and trying to protect her from the impact. Just like he saw earlier bags of Sugar were piled up on the ground, protecting them from a painful impact. "Quickly!" Eriol said as he helped Tomoyo up off the sugar and began to run down the ally, only to have Toya block their path.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Toya asked as he began to make his way over to Eriol. Right before Toya grabbed him, Nakuru jumped on his neck and practically tried to hug him to death. "Get off of me you freak!" Toya yelled as he pried Nakuru off of him and threw her into a vase before turning back at Eriol and grabbed him harshly. "It's the dungeon for you, boy," he spat angrily.

"Toya! Let me go!" Eriol demanded as two more guards grabbed hold of him.

Tomoyo, horrified at the guard's behavior to her new friend, ran up to Toya and beat on his arm. "Let go of him!" She pleaded, only to be lightly pushed aside.

"Let us do our job street mouse. We have no quarrel with you." Toya retorted before turning away from her.

Tomoyo was now fuming and as she stood up and threw back the hood of her cloak, revealing her identity. "Unhand him, by order of the princess!" She commanded, standing as tall and strait as she could.

To say that they were all surprised would be an understatement. Even Nakuru who was inside of the vase was mildly surprised, though not much. Quickly the guards bowed politely and forced Eriol to do the same, though he still fought to look at her. "Princess Tomoyo. What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat no less?" Toya asked as soon as he stood up properly. "You should be in the palace."

"That is not your concern at this moment. Now do as I command and release him!" Tomoyo ordered again looking rather angry.

"I am afraid that s not possible princess. My orders come from Tato himself. He has demanded that we bring this man in immediately. You will have to take it up with him." Toya said before walking up to her. "I will take you to him now if you wish."

Eriol was shocked to hear Tato's name, but was still unable to move. 'No' he thought, 'stay away from him Tomoyo'.

"Very well then! But let no harm come to this man until after I have spoken with him!" She demanded before looking at Eriol. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." She said as he was dragged away by the other guards.

Toya then stood next to her, "Shall we princess?" He asked with another bow. Tomoyo simply nodded her head, looking more composed and angered as ever.

--

Still looking rather pissed off, Tato left his hidden lair while breathing deeply. He was still upset that Eriol was with Tomoyo at any point in time, but at least he took care of the problem fast enough. If he was lucky, she would not remember a commoner like that or even think of him as important. A pair of foot steps soon caught his attention; however, he quickly shut the door…just as poor Kero was coming out of the room. The little beast found himself stuck between the door and the wall, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Within seconds Tomoyo and Toya appear before him. Immediately ignoring Toya, Tato smiled brightly at Tomoyo. "Ah princess. It is so wonderful to see you!" he said cheerfully, "You are as radiant as ever. How may I be of service to you?" he asked as he spread out his cape, hiding the secret door in the process and disregarding Kero's small gasps of pain.

"Tato," Tomoyo began as she stood in front of him "The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." She calmly crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked at him. "I want to know why."

Tato felt himself getting slightly jealous, but chose to ignore it. "Well, my lovely princess, I am in charge of keeping peace in Agrabah. And that boy was a criminal that had to be dealt with."

Tomoyo uncrossed her arms and looked at Tato with slight concern. "What was his crime?" She found herself asking, growing more and more concerned by the moment.

In the midst of all of this Kero managed to get an arm free and weekly pull on Tato's cap, only to be met with a foot in his face, freeing him from his position between the doorframe and the wall. "Why there are a number of things." Tato replied smoothly. "Such as stealing many things from the venders, avoiding the law for a while, and attacking the guards on numerous occasions. But most importantly for kidnapping the princess, of course." He stated as he took a step closer to her only to have Toya stand in his way.

Tomoyo looked astonished. "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" she said as she ignored Toya's questioning look.

Tato looked genuinely surprised. "Oh dear! If you were that unhappy here I wish you would have told me." He said sincerely before coming up with a quick plan. "Had I known I would not have ordered for his sentence to be carried out as soon as he entered the palace, no matter what."

"What do you mean? What sentence?" She asked as she placed a hand over her mouth in fright.

"It is true princess. He was to be beheaded the moment the men enter the palace." Toya said while avoiding her gaze.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror before she collapsed to the floor. "No." She whispered as tears began to fall down her face.

"I am exceedingly sorry, my dear" Tato's voice was soft as Toya helped Tomoyo off the floor, blocking Tato's path to her. At this point he was truly ready to kill Toya for his interference.

Reluctantly Tomoyo stood up and managed to look at Tato. "How could you?" She managed to ask before she ran towards her room, tears blurring her vision as she ran. Toya reluctantly bowed to Tato before running after her, to make sure she got to her room safely.

Tato frowned at seeing her run off, upset to have caused her to cry, and let out a soft sigh. He barely managed to hear a small coughing sound behind him as Kero made it out the door and towards Tato before make an effort to fly up and land on his shoulder. "You are despicable, you know that?" Kero asked as he began to catch his breath.

Tato just gave a slightly sinister smile. "Well I think she took it rather well." He said before continuing towards his prier destination.

--

Hours had passed since Tomoyo spoke with Tato. The sound of her weeping at that moment, could be heard echoing throughout her room, even as Toya stood guard at her door, too ashamed to face her properly but still doing what he could to keep her safe.

As she wept Spinel came to her and did what he was able to in comforting her, but all he could do was give her company or nuzzle her in a gentle way. And though he already knew what was wrong and the outcome, it pained him to no end to see her suffer.

Tomoyo slowly lifted her head from her pillow and grabbed hold of Spinel, hugging him tightly. "It is all my fault, Spinel. I did not even know his name. It is all my fault." She cried as she hugged the panther tighter and slowly fell into an uneasy rest.

Spinel just let out a small sigh and wiggled out of the girl's grasp before pulling the covers so that they were covering the young women who was now asleep. 'Do not worry. It will be all right. I hope.' Spinel thought as he lied by her side the rest of the night.

--

Ok….due to how large some of these chapters might be and the amount of work needed, it might take me 2 weeks per chapter. I will update sooner if possible though. Just letting you all know. Oh and each story will be cut up into 3-4 chapters; simply because I will overwhelm myself otherwise.


End file.
